


Movement. Thirst. Embody.

by ouigeneral



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Blood, Bottom Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, Hidden Affair, Kylo Amidala, Lightsabers, M/M, Nipples, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stolen Moments, Swearing, Top Armitage Hux, Violent, gets a little fighty near the end but its deserved tbh, kylo amidala au, kylo ren in a dress, ripped gowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouigeneral/pseuds/ouigeneral
Summary: New Queen of Naboo, Kylo Amidala meets a hot headed First Order general, Armitage Hux. Personalities clash, words are exchanged and soon both men find themselves in a situation that could get them both into deep trouble..This is my very first fic but I love this AU and want to keep it alive! Let me know if you enjoy it x
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo Amidala AU, what if he had taken after his Grandmother rather than Grandfather? Think opulence, grand palaces and fucking in public. 
> 
> This is my favourite AU and I hope we all keep it going!!
> 
> This chapter starts slow but will pick up very quickly- I promise x (warnings are for the last chapter, Hux isn't nice. Rape themes but not explicit)

Hux couldn’t abide the formality of these council meetings. A stickler for the rules he loved abiding to protocol, his work neatly following into place. But everything he did had to have purpose. The pomp and ceremony of these meetings just seemed ritualistic more than anything, a meeting to agree upon the next meeting to then have another meeting to discuss what should occur at the next meeting after. Ridiculous waste of time he remarked loudly as he filed into the pillared corridor leading to the conference hall. 

The counsel were based at the Grand Palace on Naboo, a beautiful planet with a rich culture but a people steeped so deeply in tradition that they seemed to be completely preoccupied by it. Aboard the Finalizer, Hux was used to commanding meetings in sleek and simple rooms; functional, no emotional attachment, non-fussy. A complete contrast to the opulence he found himself in. He’d attended a number of these meetings before, as General of the First Order it was important to make an appearance, to look as transparent as possible, but Hux never really cared about the politics, he was skilled in debating but he felt destined to take command during times of war, not to discuss trade routes with the inflated egos of the galaxy.

Walking through the marbled halls, ceilings so high you could barely see where they stopped, Hux braced himself for another weekend of pointlessly long debates that he doubted would ever come to a conclusion, and likely on the same topics as last time (and the time before that, and the time before that). Still, this time around he would be meeting the new Queen of Naboo. Royalty was never something Hux particularly paid any mind to but at least it would break the monotony of these meetings, a change of scenery. The previous Queen had only abdicated three weeks earlier so Hux knew nothing of her replacement. “Probably some useless figurehead from a good bloodline, as usual” he mused as he finally entered the conference hall. 

Finding his seat at the large table, all the guests were instructed to remain standing, to await the entrance of the new Queen. Hux rolled his eyes at this pointless protocol but saw no point in making a fuss over this minor convenience. 

Tall double doors on the far wall opened and six handmaidens floated in, dressed all in sunset orange robes. Hux wondered to himself how much it cost to keep these women in their seemingly pointless roles. Once they reached the empty seat at the middle of the table, directly across from Hux, one of them announced the arrival of Queen Kylo Amidala. An excited hum fell across the room and Hux thought of how unusual that name was to him.

Through the double doors entered a giant of a man. Well over six foot and built like a warrior but draped in white robes and wearing an ornate headpiece, he was beautiful. Visible confusion mixed with awe could be felt round the table. Hux couldn’t help but feel chest tighten as he watched the man walk up to the empty seat. Kylo gestured for the rest of the council to take their seats as he took his. Despite being large and well-built, his movements were graceful and purposeful. Hux stared at his face painted milk white, with two dots on each cheek, his full upper lip and a small line on the lower delicately adorned with red paint. Behind it all though was masculine features, a strong jaw, large nose, full lips and the darkest eyes. Hux found himself transfixed. 

“I understand for many of you, I must come as a surprise” Kylo began. “Naboo monarchy is famously strict on adhering to crowning in order of birth, and to the fact that the planet must always have a queen in command. I am proud to follow in this tradition and delighted to welcome you all here today.”

This brief introduction wasn’t nearly enough to satiate the members of the council’s queries but the subject was swiftly moved onto the matter of the trade route dispute that had been the reason for calling the meeting. Hux was pleasantly surprised at the lack of formality and the eagerness to get down to business. 

Hours went by with the council members discussing pros and cons according to their interests but no-one was more vocal than General Hux himself. It was proposed that First Order troopers be based at each checkpoint across the trade route for the purposes of security. However, in Hux’s eyes, this distilled these highly trained Stormtroopers down to nothing but security guards. 

“These people are trained for war, Kylo, they are soldiers not bouncers” Hux exclaimed, his temper poorly hidden.  
“And with peace being restored to the galaxy, General, these troopers have no war to fight in, they must be put to use” Kylo replied, becoming angry but tactfully hiding it “and my correct title is Your Highness, you will refer to me as such”.  
“With all due respect, I am not a citizen of Naboo and my troopers are of more concern to me than some title you inherited” Hux shouted, standing up and leaning over the table to stare the Queen directly in his eyes.

Kylo stared back into Hux’s eyes, defiant. He took a measured breath and stood up. Hux had been visibly shaking with anger. 

“Council members, it would be my honour to invite you to take part in our drinks reception next door. Discussions have been long today and you all deserve a break before we reconvene tomorrow. The General and I will finish our discussion and join you momentarily” he said with all of the grace and decorum he could muster. 

As the rest of the members shuffled out, each bowing to the Queen in their turn, the Queen and the General kept their eyes fixed on each other. Hux knew Kylo was unwilling to have any nasty discourse in front of any of the other council members and Kylo knew Hux would adhere to protocol and not make a scene. After all, he was General but had many other higher ups who he would have to answer to if he was found to have represented the First Order in such a poor manner. 

Kylo nodded to his aides to leave him and the General alone, privacy would be key if they came to arguments. 

“Hux- I, General you must understand that we cannot have Stormtroopers primed for war during peacetime. You have to see how threatening this appears to us.” Kylo demanded, finally letting his anger seep through by his sharp intakes of breath.

His face inches away from the Queen’s, “And you have to see how my troops would feel, reduced to checkpoint monitors. Even someone like you who has spent their life in a palace, far away from any front line, must see this. Kylo.” Hux retorted, he wanted to get a rise from the other man. He meant what he said but part of him wondered how the other man looked so well trained, honed for battle despite being a monarch.

“You don’t know a fucking thing about my life” Kylo said quietly, his eyes burning into Hux.

“I don’t fucking need to, Your Highness” Hux replied in a mocking tone. 

Kylo's breath ragged, he had obviously been hurt by Hux's words.

Large jewel adorned hands wrapped clamped onto the sides of Hux’s face and pulled him into a rough kiss. Shocked at first, Hux quickly melted into it. The kiss was messy, teeth clattering together, tongues moving without skill, but pleading. Never had someone spoken to Kylo like this, he didn’t know if Hux deserved a slap or to fuck him right there on the table. His knee edged up onto the table ad Hux’s hands clawed at the back of his head and the small of his back. 

Without warning one of the faraway doors banged open and one of the palace aides entered. “Your Highness, your guests are wondering when you will- ah!” he had already entered and began his sentence before looking at the scene in front of him. Hux whipped around and wiped the red lipstick off his mouth with his sleeve, Kylo quickly removed his knee from the table. 

“I am so sorry for the intrusion your highness, I -ah um” the man fumbled.

Kylo gently raised his hand to silence him. “We will be through right now” turning to Hux “General, I trust we can finish this discussion later?” he said without any hint of acknowledgement of what they had just been doing.

Stunned, Hux nodded and followed both the men into the pillared hall. One of Kylo’s handmaidens was already standing ready to fix his speared lipstick. She did so without any notion of how it may have gotten smeared in the first place.

The annexe room was grand, a ballroom filled with dignitaries. Each surface was carved from marble and from the floor to ceiling windows hung heavy drapes, somehow still gently moving in the evening breeze. It was dark but still warm on Naboo. All the windows and doors leading onto various balconies were open.

Hux was still trying to collect himself as he removed a glass of champagne from a tray. Kylo floated away to speak to his guests, ever the diplomat. Hux carried on talking to the other council members for most of the evening. It wasn’t until a couple of hours later he noticed that the strange glances he’d been getting was due to the smear of red lipstick, starkly contrasting his black uniform sleeve.


	2. Moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Armitage Hux and Queen Kylo Amidala take their relationship to the next level. They definitely shouldn't have. But they did.

Hux stood at the sink in his quarters, wiping his sleeve furiously. What the fuck had just happened. He would never break protocol like this. Kissing a foreign dignitary on an official mission? Sure he’d had plenty of fun at the academy but as General, never found time for frivolous things like sex. And yet, he couldn’t get Kylo out of his mind. Laying down in his bed, staring up at the opulent ceilings of the palace he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about the man. Those striking features obscured with all that heavy makeup, those lips begging to be kissed, those eyes so deep.. Hux flipped over in the bed, “stop being so unprofessional” he whispered out loud. But that face, and that hair, black as night ornately pleated into that headpiece, Hux wanted to know what it felt like between his fingers. He wanted to know what it felt like to trace his fingers down that strong neck, feel those shoulders in his hands. Kylo’s robes had almost disguised his form but Hux knew underneath was lean, honed muscle. Those arms and those strong hands. Though encrusted in jewels, they had felt rough on his face, as though he had been a worker or a fighter, not a Queen. Hux mulled over this for a while. Imagining what his skin felt like, tasted like underneath those robes, he hated being unprofessional but oh, it felt good to let his mind wander. He let himself be taken away with thoughts of seeing what lay under those robes until he drifted off to sleep. 

The next day’s meetings started late afternoon, this was to allow the dignitaries to take in the local culture, but Hux spent the time in his room working on his datapad to distract himself nonsense from last night, as if work would erase it from his mind.

Entering the conference hall, the council members stood to attention once again, awaiting the Queen’s arrival. This time Hux waited with anticipation, yearning to see again the man who had completely filled his mind last night. 

Again, Kylo strode in with his handmaidens although this time in considerably less formal attire. Instead of formal robes he wore a navy blue dress which hung off his broad shoulders, exposed his full back and floated around his ankles. The material was noticeably thin and clung to every muscle in a way that made Hux wish he was seated. Naboo was a warm planet though, perhaps this explained the nature of Kylo’s attire, or perhaps he had worn it for a different reason. His face was remarkably less made up, instead of the milky white mask he had worn before, Kylo instead wore the simple red dots on his cheeks and lipstick. Perhaps he didn't appreciate the pomp and circumstance either. Hux noticed that the man was covered in freckles and beauty marks, he wondered if they were spread across his body too. The Queen’s hair this time was down, pulled back slightly at the top and topped with a simple halo of gold chains, the dark hue of the locks beautifully contrasted his real skin colour.

Hux felt delirious just looking at the man and was unusually quiet during the debates, nodding along for the most part and giving short answers when required.

At the drinks reception after the meeting Hux tried to wait until Kylo was alone to speak to him but there always seemed to be another dignitary that needed his attention. Finally as Kylo was standing amongst a group of dignitaries from Bespin, Hux decided to step in, “Your Highness, I’m eager to pick up our discussions from last night, if these esteemed council members wouldn’t mind, I would love to find somewhere private to do it..”  
Kylo looked at him with a smirk, the red-haired man hadn’t been very discreet be he loved it.  
“Of course General. If you wouldn’t mind” he nodded as the dignitaries bowed and began to lead Hux out of the room. 

Walking down a smaller pillared hallway, one Hux didn’t recognise, Kylo didn’t speak. Hux was equal parts excited and nervous, breaking protocol could prove costly for him but with the Queen of Naboo? Unthinkable. Kylo paused in front of a door, smaller than the rest, it almost blended into the wall “In here” he said.

They both quickly rushed in and shut the door behind them. Hux nearly jolted out his skin at first sight but quickly realised where he was, it was a small storage room full of various marble statues. “I find them a bit tacky, don’t you General?” Kylo said, closing the distance between the two men. They were similar in height but Kylo was almost twice as broad as Hux.

The General grabbed him by the back of the head and pressed their faces into a desperate kiss. He could’ve sworn he heard Kylo whimper. Hands started grasping at each other’s backs, Hux trailing his fingers up and down the other man’s muscled back before slipping his hands underneath the fastenings of his dress and allowing it to drop to the floor. 

He thought he would pass out at the sight. The man was god-like. Broad and toned, strong but beautiful, he was almost gladiatorial. And Hux was right, the beauty marks did spread across his whole body. Following the dark trail of hair down from his belly button the man was huge, and hard, so hard and so quickly because there was no way that thin slip of a dress could’ve obscured a member that size.

“Fuck me, General” he said breathlessly. 

Achingly hard against his own uniform trousers, Hux couldn’t help but oblige. Spinning Kylo round he pressed his body against the other man’s. Letting him feel his throbbing cock pushed up against the other man’s ass he started to press kisses into the back of his neck. Kylo moaned.  
“Wait, I don’t have any-”  
“In my dress, small pocket”

Hux fumbled about with the fabric until he found a small bottle of lubricant. 'How the fuck did he hide this' he thought. 

Kissing and licking across the man’s shoulders, he began to spread Kylo’s cheeks. Lubing up his index finger he pressed it at his entrance. Kylo groaned. Pushing his first finger in he felt Kylo’s body respond immediately, pleading with him, Hux pushed his second and third finger in, scissoring his fingers to prepare him and pressing gentle kisses into his neck to relax the other man. Hux bent his fingers, hitting Kylo’s prostate. He gasped and folded forward at his hips, breath laboured, gripping onto the thigh of the marble statue in front of him. Hux smiled at this reaction. He decided to stroke that same spot a couple more times, each time Kylo became more unhinged, almost panting now and his long back slick with sweat. It was too much for the General.  
Removing his fingers far too quickly, the red-haired man unzipped his trousers bringing out his throbbing erection. By no means small at all, Hux was more slight in comparison to Kylo in almost every way. Still when he pressed his cock into the other man’s ass Kylo felt overwhelmingly full. As Hux pushed in deeper he could barely catch his breath, gripping onto the statue until his knuckles turned white, eyes fluttering shut, he could feel tingles of pleasure pulsing throughout his entire body. Fuck, he was sure he’d come even before Hux started thrusting. 

Gripping onto Kylo’s hips he began to thrust slowly, at first, then picking up speed, his balls slapping against the Queen’s ass. 'Fuck- still so tight' Hux thought, was Kylo a virgin? Not any more, clearly. 

By now Kylo was panting and swearing loudly with each thrust, his back arched, every muscle tensed. Sweat stuck hair across both men’s heads, Kylo’s back almost glistened, the General was glad he had spare uniforms in his quarters. 

“Fuck— Hux” he said between pants “I think I’m— ah— about to— ah!”, with one last deep thrust from the General, Kylo came, loudly, shuddering, shaking. It was as if his orgasm buzzed through the bodies of both men, letting the whole room vibrate with energy. 

Hux knew he could only last a few more thrusts and with a satisfied sigh, finished in the Queen’s ass. In an undone mess he flopped across Kylo’s broad back and tasted his skin, salty and a hint of essential oils. He could’ve stayed here forever. 

But then realisation set in, neither of them had been quiet and this palace is packed with people. What if they’d been caught. What if people heard, or at the very least, suspected something. He could serve time, Naboo royalty belonged strictly to their married partners and were often married off for political alliances, they certainly weren’t First Order Generals’ fuck toys. Or worse, he could be demoted. Quickly Hux pulled himself out of Kylo’s hole, letting cum drip out his ass and down his legs. 

Kylo too had been enjoying Hux resting on his back, the moment of intimacy he would have loved to savour if their rendezvous had been in his bed chambers. As he turned around he watched Hux tuck himself into his trousers and straighten his uniform, slicking down his hair as if nothing had happened. 

They both stood in silence for a long moment. The heat and sweat of two bodies still hanging in the air of this small room. 

“We shouldn’t have done that” said Hux finally, breaking the long silence. 

“Are you sure?” Kylo replied, he purred, trying to mask his concern. 

Hux wasn’t sure. He really fucking wasn’t sure. He knew if they hadn’t done this he would’ve lay awake in his quarters, thinking about Kylo (or at most, masturbated over Naboo banknotes featuring Kylo’s striking profile, he would’ve hated himself but he would’ve done it). But at the same time it was so risky, he wasn’t high up enough in command to do things like this. 

“I’m just risking so much, if we get caught-“

“I’ll be in a lot more trouble than you” Kylo interrupted “do you know how much the Naboo monarchy values a virgin Queen’s hand in marriage? They don’t care if the Queen is a woman or a man, they just care how much they can get from someone who wants to get in there first.” He paused “now I don’t have that hanging over me”

Hux thought about how this potentially put him into so much more trouble, devaluing a monarch so to speak, but he knew he couldn’t quit this. 

“I’ll leave first, get yourself together then leave in a few minutes. Let’s try not to look too obvious” and with that Hux turned and left. 

Kylo stood for a while, he never thought this was how it would happen. But fuck, he was so glad it had been with a First Order general, who's first name he didn’t even know, rather than some other person from a good bloodline who he had no choice in. 

Pulling his dress up and over his shoulders he could feel it clinging even more, every sweat soaked muscle, his cum soaked ass. Adjusting his headpiece he opened the door and floated out. He carried on as if nothing was different, despite the feeling of cum slowly dripping down his leg and his makeup considerably out of place. Even slightly enjoying the extra attention. All those eyes examining his body, able to see every outline, every edge. Who’s going to say shit to the Queen?


	3. Love in motion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux muses on his and Kylo's tryst. Getting more and more risky, he wondered what the outcome would be. 
> 
> (love might be putting it strongly)

The talks carried on considerably longer than any delegate had thought. Everyone was acutely aware of how delicate agreements would have to be to prevent war and so days had passed with no agreement. Each meeting brought new points to light and each had to be settled before proceeding. Every delegate had the freedom to leave planet for a short while, to pick up more supplies or meet with their own people. Hux chose to stay. His mission was fairly simple, prevent war but while making sure every person knew that the First Order would immediately wipe anyone who came up against them off the face of the galaxy. Reporting back to his superiors he kept them up to date with each discussion, every weak point that could be exploited should things turn sour and every alliance that may be blossoming. What he failed to tell them, of course, is that he and the Queen of Naboo continued to fuck at every opportunity they could. Secret rooms, bathroom suites, there was even a time when they fucked in the kitchens. Protocol was so strict on Naboo that whatever the monarchy was seen to do, the aides must turn a blind eye without question. He was sure Kylo could murder someone in front of his handmaidens and all they would do is wordlessly dispose of the body. One night, before a banquet, the pair managed to steal some time and slipped away down a staff corridor. Hungrily kissing each other as they walked. Pushing Kylo against the wall, Hux had even started to undress the Queen before they’d found a place to fuck. Coming to some metal doors they burst into a busy kitchen, half of Kylo’s top pulled down exposing a hard pink (recently bitten) nipple on his hard pectoral. “Get the fuck out” Kylo panted and all of the kitchen staff immediately shuffled out, their gaze to the floor. The staff were barely out before Hux flung Kylo up onto a cold metal counter and took him right there. Afterwards, as they sat in the banquet hall, waiting on the delayed food, the pair sat with tiny smirks on their faces. 

Hux knew it was getting too dangerous. The palace staff knew what was happening without a doubt but they were forbidden to share any details upon threat of execution. Still. He guessed that some members of the monarchy knew, places like this have eyes and ears everywhere, but why hadn’t Kylo been punished yet? He was certain none of the other dignitaries knew, they had been getting cheeky but made sure to keep out of plain sight. Kylo especially was becoming cocky, even openly flirting with the other council members. He had started wearing less and less, still ornate but his dresses barely left anything to the imagination. Hardly covering his pectorals, slits up the legs, open back cut so low you could see the dimples above his ass, you name it. Perhaps it was a deliberate double bluff or perhaps he was starting to own his sexuality as something that was his, rather than something that would eventually be sold off to the highest bidder. He wasn’t sure. 

He was surprised nobody in the First Order had found out but the officers he kept on planet were petrified of him, he knew. He made it very clear that they were disposable to him and if any were seen slipping he wouldn’t hesitate to shoot his blaster through their chest. So even if they did know, they wouldn’t have risked telling high command for fear of Hux's anger. 

Their riskiest night had occurred during yet another party. Each guest dressed elegantly, the ballroom was filled with the most important people in the galaxy. Kylo had worn a beautiful black tulle dress with a number of skirts, they flowed around him and sat in a large circle. The bodice had been corset-like. Strapless, it had drawn in his waist so much it made his shoulders look even larger in comparison. His headpiece was adorned in black jewels on the most fine chains that hung in front of his eyes and mouth, obscuring them so slightly that made whoever looked upon him want to stare even more intently at his beauty. He wore his hair in a simple bun, allowing his unruly hair to cascade down his neck in fine black curls. 

Hux’s officers had laid out his dress uniform, his epaulettes and medals shining bright but Hux thought it too ostentatious and opted for his standard black uniform. Just because he enjoyed fucking the Queen didn’t mean he suddenly enjoyed the pomp and ceremony.

On that evening the pair had discreetly snuck onto one of the large balconies leading directly off from the ballroom. Behind the thick heavy curtains the two men had started furiously making out, Kylo’s gold makeup finding itself all the way up the General’s jaw and neck, tracing the route of where he’d licked and kissed. Bending Kylo over the marble balcony, Hux began to lift up the seemingly endless layers of skirts. “You did this deliberately, you little shit” Hux said impatiently. Finally getting to the last layer and Kylo’s bare ass he could see that Kylo had already prepared himself, he was dripping with lube. “Such a good boy” Hux cooed, Kylo moaned in reply. Not wanting to waste time, Hux pushed himself into Kylo and set off at a punishing pace. Both men knew they could be caught at any moment so time was of the essence. Quickly they were both panting and soaking with sweat, Kylo’s hips gyrating and fingers digging into the marble. The already overflowing bodice started to slip down inch by inch, exposing both of Kylo’s hard nipples. With barely stifled groans, both men became to come. Vases of vines on the balcony ratting with pure energy. 

Hux often wondered how they both seemed to finish at the same time. He'd heard force users could do phenomenal things through their mind but surely making yourself orgasm at the same time as your partner would be a waste of such power. And on that note, he wasn't sure he'd ever met a force user, much less fucked one. 

Suddenly, a familiar voice started to become louder and louder from the other side of the curtain. The governor of Alderaan had came looking for Kylo. In a flash, Hux pulled out of Kylo, put himself back into his trousers and both men quickly straightened out the dress' multiple layers. With the governor bursting out onto the balcony and with nowhere to hide, Hux crawled underneath Kylo’s many skirts, the volume adequate to hide even a man of his stature.

“Ah there you are Your Highness, I have the funniest story I must tell you!..” his voice began to trail off as he noticed both of Kylo’s nipples still proudly on show and the monarch visibly panting and sweaty.

“Of course Governor, please continue. I’m just taking the air out here, it was becoming far too stuffy indoors”.

The governor began to tell a long and rambling tale that would have been patience testing normally however, Hux decided to have some fun in his hiding place. On his knees he started to part Kylo’s ass cheeks and gently tongue at his hole, lapping up his own cum. A swift kick followed but it didn’t stop him. Kylo was still trying to appear interested in the story and would turn each involuntary moan into a noise of agreement or a low laugh. As Hux’s tongue proved deeper, Kylo knew he would soon come again, he also knew that he would have words with Hux later over this. 

As the governor finished his story and erupted into thunderous laughter, Kylo could feel his second orgasm ripping through him. “Ah- ah- aaaahhhhhahaha” he attempted to turn it into laughter. Obviously and clumsily. The governor seemed none the wiser albeit confused at the monarch’s odd laugh. 

“My apologies Governor, I must be feeling off tonight but please, rejoin the party and entertain our other honoured guests with your delightful story”. 

As the Governor left, Hux emerged from under the dress, stifling a laugh. Kylo slapped him across the face with his wide hand and walked back into the party.


	4. Frustra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets jealous. Kylo lets him know how he feels.

Kylo had kept as far out of Hux’s way as he could after the balcony incident. He’d felt mortified that someone else had put him on display as such. The Governor hadn’t seemed to notice (or if he did he was far too polite to say anything), still, Kylo had never wanted to feel that someone else had control over his own sexuality. Especially some replaceable First Order general. He kept placid and formal during meetings, shutting Hux down rather than rising to his barbs, shaking off his hand, gently on the small of his back during drinks receptions. Hux didn’t deserve this attention, he didn’t deserve an explanation. 

Instead he focused his energies into his training. Something he’d kept private from Hux was his training on the ways of The Force. He was never destined for the throne. From an early age he knew he was Force sensitive; feeling things before they happened, noticing thrum of the energy of the universe. He’d always known he was different. And so from an early age is attention had been focused on studying The Force, training, practicing utilising this energy. He’d been trained how to be a dignitary, his royal bloodline made sure of it, but he had never been groomed for the throne. His older sister, his only sister, abdicating weeks earlier had came as a shock to the whole family and had thrust Kylo from being a studious future warrior to being a Queen. By day he took command of meeting but by night he bowed out of drinks receptions and spent his time reading, studying, meditating, training, readying himself for whatever The Force had in store for him.

This lack of contact incensed Hux.

He’d started to feel a sense of inner inflated power, knowing that the Queen of Naboo was his to fuck whenever he liked and that he carried out this tryst with such skill that nobody important had twigged on. He felt like nobody could come near him, nobody could say shit to him, he’d pulled off the most dangerous love affair in the galaxy’s history. 

Still, he missed his taste. He missed those quietly intimate moments. Those seconds of extended eye contact across a conference table, a hand, lingering on his for a moment longer than it should. He missed Kylo. Or maybe he missed the rush of being with Kylo, he wasn’t sure. 

Hux had been on planet for nearly three weeks. Significantly longer than he’d thought but nothing too unusual for diplomatic missions as delicate as this. At first he was infuriated by the tradition and ceremony, soon that had blossomed to exhilaration as he was with the Queen, now it had developed into longing. No, it had festered into something a bit darker than longing. It was as if someone had taken away something he’d worked hard for, his prized possession, he felt wronged by the lack of contact from Kylo. They had never agreed to any terms of their relationship but surely he was owed more than this? 

He’d spent his nights at his data pad, trying to distract himself with work but his mind would always drift back to Kylo. Elements of the man had remained a mystery to Hux, which only made him yearn for more. More Kylo. More of his Kylo. 

Enough was enough when one night he received word from the First Order that the Queen of Naboo, Kylo Amidala, was to be betrothed to a prince from Cato Neimoidia. There was to be a grand party, Hux was to wear his finest dress uniform and send all the best wishes and support from the First Order. 

Hux was maddened. Was this why Kylo had stopped speaking to him? He was to be sold off after all? After all that talk of being his own person, owning his own sexuality, he would succumb to tradition, to become some prince’s whore?

Hux couldn’t take it any more. 

Slamming his data pad down, breaking it into shards, he stormed out his room. Down the ridiculously grand corridors, past pointlessly fussy paintings of previous royals, spitting obscenities at the disgusting display of wealth. Hux didn’t care how undone he appeared, he’d barged past his own staff without an explanation of his destination. He ignored palace aides’ queries if they could help him with anything and found himself outside Kylo’s private quarters. 

He slammed open the large double doors. 

“How fucking dare you! Why did you never say anything? With all that shit you said about having your own autonomy, your own choices? You still fed me all that shit!” Hux shouted, not caring for the other people in Kylo’s room.

Kylo was stunned, he hadn’t expected Hux. Despite his training, he’d been focusing on his own emotions, Hux’s had completely passed him by.

He was getting prepared for the beginnings of the celebrations of is betrothal. Sat at a dressing table, his handmaidens were brushing oils through his hair, readying his makeup and jewels. He’d been dressed in a light pink gown. Smooth silk, perfectly fitted, it framed his shoulders beautifully and had been tailored to fit snugly around his muscled waist, hanging in a graceful A-line from his hips to the floor. 

“Hux! I-” he started.

Before Kylo could complete his sentence, Hux lunged for him, scattering his handmaidens to the floor. 

With his left forearm across the back of Kylo’s neck and broad shoulders, and body pushing against the Queen’s arms pressed behind him, Hux pinned him to the dressing table. Kylo didn’t seem to resist but his heavy breathing suggested a warranted state of panic at the situation.

“General, please-” 

“No, you’re mine. Don’t you fucking forget that” and with that Hux began to tear at Kylo’s gown with his right arm. Shreds of pink silk floated to the floor as he ripped and tore. 

The handmaidens, sill in disarray on the floor, averted their eyes to the ground. Even in situations like this they couldn’t intervene in the private lives of the monarchy. 

Hux continued to rip away at fabric until Kylo sat, still pinned to the table, completely naked. Both men panting from exertion and alarm. 

A thought entered Hux’s mind ‘Kylo was the larger of the two. Far stronger, they both knew it, why wasn’t he fighting back? Why was he being so submissive?’. He pushed the thought to the back of his head and started;

“Even when you’re with him I’m going to make sure you remember me. Each night you’re with your prince, you’re still going to wish you were with me” He hissed into Kylo’s ear. Still with his forearm across Kylo’s shoulders, his other hand on the table, he pushed his body weight onto Kylo further, letting him know who was in control.

Suddenly a white hot pain shot through his right hand. 

Turning his head with a scream, Hux saw his right hand, impaled on the dressing table’s wood surface by a sharp hairpin. He shot up to standing, his hand staying in place.

“What the fuck did you do! How the fuck did you-” he screamed. 

Kylo rose to standing. It had been some time since Hux had seen him fully nude. Somehow his physique had became more muscular, more toned for fighting. He even noticed what looked like battle scars faintly etched between the freckles and beauty marks. What the fuck had he been doing?.

Wordlessly, Kylo grabbed by him by the hair and ripped him away from the table, mangling his hand in the process. Hux screamed. 

“Do you want to know what the fuck I’ve been doing?” Kylo asked in a low threatening voice.

How had he known what Hux was thinking? The General didn’t have time to fully finish his thought before he was marched through adjoining doors, tugged along by his hair. He didn’t know where he was being taken, Kylo said nothing. 

“Do you want to know what happened to the last people who tried to control me?” he asked before slamming open a set of doors and throwing Hux into the room by his hair.

Dazed, Hux felt like he’d been soaked in something, he opened his eyes to find the whole room covered in fresh blood. Floors, walls, ceilings. He blinked trying to make sense of the carnage and recognised the mangled faces of dignitaries and Naboo royalty. 

“Kylo, what the fuck happen-”

“I never wanted to be Queen. I wasn’t destined for it. I thought if I lost what they thought was valuable in me they would leave me alone. Leave me to train, to learn, to prepare myself. But no, they still intended to sell me off for some political alliance.” Tears was starting to prick his eyes. "I was going to let this party happen tonight while I quietly slipped out and left this fucking planet for good but you-"

Hux lay, stunned. Gazing up at Kylo with all his beauty and violence, he was petrified and in awe. 

He noticed Kylo held a metal cylinder, what looked to be the handle of a lightsaber. He’d never seen one in the flesh but it was instantly recognisable. 

It ignited. 

The room buzzed with a familiar energy, vibrated almost. Bright shards of red light shot out from the guard in a cross shape. It was beautiful, it was terrifying. He was beautiful, he was terrifying. Hux shut his eyes as Kylo raised it above his head, driving it swiftly down. 

They were free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I didn't know where I was going with that!  
> I suppose Kylo wanted to invoke his own body autonomy by any means necessary. 
> 
> Leave any feedback if you like, this is my first fic! I enjoyed writing it and if people enjoyed reading it I'll carry on (there's a few ideas up my sleeve..)


	5. Yxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, I've picked this story back up! What happened after Kylo went on his rampage? What will happen to him and Hux? I think there'll be three more chapters and defo no guarantee of a happy ending (sorry)!   
> Some cheeky foreshadowing in this chapter- see if you can guess it!

But then, nothing. Hux froze. Kylo had struck him down? Surely he should be dead? Slowly he opened his eyes. Kylo stood in front of him, Hux still in a heap on the floor. The Queen's arms were lifted above his head, the huge size of his arms apparent. He held his lit lightsaber above his head, the red light of the cross illuminating him from above. He was still completely bare. His chest heaved up and down at a juddering pace, he was crying, sobbing almost. Unable to take in a proper breath. 

"Hux I- I can't. Not you. Why? Not.. you"

Hux tried to push himself up to standing, slipping on the floor, slick with blood. He landed on his knees, bracing his fall with his good hand, the other one in tatters, he held it to his chest. 

Kylo was freely crying. He had lowered his lightsaber but kept it lit by his side. Hux made it to his feet, trying to keep his eyes on Kylo's face while also being fully aware of the position of the lightsaber. The Queen was obviously distraught, undone, mad. There was no way of knowing what he'd do next. The General tried to raise his arm to the other man's face, he wanted to stroke it, to comfort him. He didn't know if his instinct was out fo fear or compassion. 

"Kylo-" He tried reaching out. Kylo's gaze was far, he wasn't sure if he could actually see Hux at all. He became suddenly aware of the carnage around him. There was about a dozen bodies scattered around the room. His clothes were soaked in noble blood. This bloodline had been fought over for thousands of years now he was covered in it. He placed his hand on Kylo's chest, his heart was pounding. 

"Kylo it'll be okay, just drop the lightsaber." He wasn't entirely sure what would happen if the other man dropped a lit lightsaber into the pool of blood around their feet. He didn't get to find out. Before Kylo could turn off the saber he was struck from behind by a small dart. Wincing at the pain, he quickly pulled it out of his shoulder, a small amount of his own blood trickled down his hand. The room began to spin for him. He blinked slowly. His whole body started to feel soft and slow. 

"Hux... what--what did you do?" he slurred before collapsing to the floor. He landed heavily, his whole body doused with red. 

Hux looked up, shock of the last few seconds making his heart race and his breath pant. Lieutenant Mitaka stood, his arm outstretched and holding a dart blaster. He looked just as shocked at the situation. A few more officers stood behind him and a handful of palace aides and other military visitors. They all stood in stunned silence, every one of them taking in their immediate surroundings. Everything crimson. 

***

"How did you know what was happening Dopheld?" Hux enquired as his hand was being repaired by medical droids. They quickly and skilfully restitched his muscles and fibres back together. Hux winced at the pain. His hand had been ripped in two.

"Well sir, I saw your data pad had gone offline so I came to check on you. When I saw it was broken, I alerted the other officers, we thought you'd been hurt, we had no idea it was Kylo who had done it. We just followed the carnage." Mitaka was a shy, timid man. Even when explaining to Hux how he had saved him, he spoke apologetically. "What actually happened sir? Did he go on a rampage and then come for you?"

"Hm, I guess you could say that." Hux spoke quietly. 

"The tranquilliser should keep him out for another hour, would you like me to commence the interrogations once he wakes up sir? To give your hand a chance to heal?"

"No that won't be necessary Mitaka. How are the other dignitaries? I hear a number of members of the royal family survived?"

"Yes, some of the senior members. They had been outside of the palace when the attack took place. They're in shock but fine. Would you like me to take you to them?"

"No no. Take me to wherever Kylo- I mean the Queen, take me to wherever he's being held." Hux immediately stood up and started striding to the door with purpose, his hand tightly wrapped in gauze and his uniform and face still covered in blood. 

"But sir, he won't be awake."

"That's fine, I'll wait."

***

The doors to the interrogation room hissed open. In stark contrast to the rest of the palace, this room was bare and concrete, cold and grey. It was a long walk from the lavish halls and bedrooms of the main palace. Walking for what felt like hours down dark stairs and through long corridors. With a palace this size, it had to be well-equipped to deal with criminals, it would've never been expected that a member of their own royalty would be locked up in there one day. 

Hux strode in. The doors closing behind him leaving him alone with an unconscious Kylo. He was strapped to an interrogation chair, his arms clamped to his side, his legs held down by restraints. His head hung low, his black hair obscuring his face. Hux stood and watched him for a moment. He watched his giant chest heave up and down. His pectorals large and strong, Hux thought about all the times he'd had one of those nipples in his mouth. Teasing it with his tongue, nibbling at it to make Kylo whine. His eyes scanned the other man. He couldn't help but think how attractive he looked attached to the chair, fully nude save the splatters of blood on his skin. Even while unconscious, his muscles were toned and firm. Hux thought about fucking him as he was, unconscious like this he wouldn't put up a fight, and even if he woke up, the restraints would prevent him from lashing out. A small smirk spread across Hux's face.

"Mmm-- Hux?" Kylo groaned hazily, starting to wake up. 

Hux quickly closed the distance between the pair and grabbed ahold of Kylo's jaw, pulling him into a rough but passionate kiss. Teeth knocking against each other, his tongue probing the other man's mouth, biting at his lip. He heard Kylo groan, he wasn't sure if it was the kiss or the drugs wearing off. 

Suddenly the door hissed open behind him. Hux immediately jumped back, his hand still clamped on Kylo's jaw. 

"We saw his heart rate had spiked on the monitors, we thought he had woken up!" Mikata said excitedly. A couple of officers followed behind him. 

"Yes, I was just about to alert you all" Hux was out of breath, partly from the shock and partly from the kiss. He removed his hand. 

"The royal family are on their way- or what's left of it" he didn't dare look at Kylo directly, Hux wasn't sure if it was because he was scared of the man or if he was so much of a prude that he didn't want to even glance at Kylo's naked form. 

They all stood in silence for a few moments waiting for the senior members of the Amidala family to arrive. Hux and Kylo openly stared at each other. Something intangible was in their faces, longing, pity, fear? It was as if the occurrences of the last few hours was finally hitting them. 

The older royals bust into the room, accompanied by a small entourage. 

Hux bowed deeply "Your highness.."

"What's the meaning of this!" bellowed one of the older men, hurriedly moving toward Kylo strapped in the chair. The rest of the group followed. 

Hux lifted his gaze, puzzled. 

"Our Queen can't be treated in such a way!" he said as one of the handmaidens draped a thin white robe over Kylo, obscuring his nudity but not fully hiding it. Wet blood and sweat made the fabric cling to him. Hux thought about how hot that was, the material hinting at his body below. His huge penis was clearly visible through the folds in the cloth. His own cock stirred in his trousers. Kylo looked up at him with a warning face. It was as if he'd heard Hux lusting over him. 

"With all due respect your highness, he did kill dozens of your own family, he tried to kill me. We have to detain him!" Hux spoke firmly but tactfully. 

"And yet, he is still our queen. The plans for the betrothal will go ahead."

"What?! Are you mad!?" Hux shouted, losing his cool. Kylo had seemingly gone mad but still Hux wanted him for his own. 

"He is now the only Amidala left able to marry. Sometimes certain things must be overlooked for the sake of politics, General." 

"But how do you know he won't kill again? He can't be controlled."

"He can, with this" The older man brought out a thin gold collar. Immediately Kylo's face filled with horror.

"Please don't! Please uncle please! Anything but that, just send me away instead! Kill me! Anything!!" Kylo was straining against his restraints, trying to get away. His voice full of panic. 

"What is that thing?"

"Many of the Amidala line have been Force sensitive though not all have been able to carry out their Jedi training. Kylo wasn't far from completing his before he inherited the crown. This is just insurance, to make sure that he knew there would be consequences if he misbehaved."

"I wouldn't exactly call murder misbehaving!"

The older man didn't answer, he unlatched the collar and stepped towards Kylo. The younger man was begging and pleading, his muscles straining with all they had to break free from the restraints. At the older man's signal, one of the entourage held Kylo's head still as the older man slipped the collar around the Queen's throat. Immediately he screamed, all the veins on his body straining against his skin. Hux looked on in horror. Kylo could barely catch a breath, his pain clearly excruciating. His eyes screwed shut once he managed to open them crimson tears poured down his face, blood coming out of his nose and ears. He grit his teeth, grunting through the pain, his gums were bleeding too. 

"What the fuck have you done?"

"It'll settle down in a moment, the collar just block's Kylo's ability to access the force." 

They all watched on as Kylo's grunts turned into pants which turned into a steady heavy breath. His tensed muscles began to relax. As his latches were undone, he collapsed to the floor, caught by one of the entourage. Red lines marking down his face and neck, seeping into the white fabric. 

"Now that's over, clean him up and prepare him for the wedding."

Kylo, his breath still heavy, stared up at Hux, silently pleading with him. Hux stared back at him, fear apparent on his face.


	6. Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is assigned at Kylo's guard while he's prepared for his wedding. Things don't go as planned. Kylo can't fuck his way out of this situation!

Hux and Kylo sat in silence in the Queen's quarters. It was the next morning, the morning of Kylo's wedding. Hux was impressed at how quickly the Amidala family had pulled together an entire royal wedding in less than twelve hours but it was clear to him that this was out of necessity. Last night's occurrences were yet to reach the ears of anyone off planet. The only witnesses to Kylo's murder spree were Hux, his officers and a few palace guards. The royal family had made sure that nobody else had found out what happened. The room had been immediately cleared and cleaned, the bodies of the royal family burned without ceremony, their ashes saved in ornate urns, hidden in the palace. Kylo's sudden absence had been explained to the delegates as being caused by a sudden illness, there was little to question otherwise. The Prince Kylo was betrothed to had simply been told that the Queen had been very eager to marry him, the other royal family had been so flattered, they agreed to move the date of the ceremony. Hux was sure the Prince was just eager to his hands on Kylo, who wouldn't. He pictured the Prince as being old, ugly and unattractive. He had nothing to base this on other than his own jealousy. He imagined the other man kissing Kylo, his hands exploring his body. He imagined Kylo playing coy, fluttering his lashes, the older man clearly enjoying it. He pictured him running his tongue up and down every inch of the Queen, Kylo's hips bucking, his whole self responding to the touch. He imagined Kylo sighing, begging, screaming the prince's name. Fuck, it was too much. He shook himself out of his train of thought, standing up abruptly. Kylo looked over at him, clearly perplexed by Hux's action. They had both been sitting at opposite corners of the room, Hux on a small stool by the door- being the highest ranking member of the First Order on planet, he had been chosen to be Kylo's personal guard, he didn't put up a fight, this may be the last time they would have alone time together- Kylo sat at his vanity table facing out of the window. The last time he had sat there, Hux had threatened to rape him. The rage he felt against the General was dulled by the collar he wore. Everything was dulled by it, as if someone had removed a sense he didn't even realise he had. He dug his fingers underneath the gold metal and began to pull at it with no avail. 

"Kylo, don't. You can't break it."

"Fuck off."

"Kylo, it's my job to make sure you don't do anything stupid" he brought a blaster out of the holster attached to his leg and pointed it at the man.

"You're going to shoot me? Kill me?" Kylo sneered.

"No, it's a tranquilliser. Unless you want to be wheeled to your own wedding unconscious and drooling, I recommend you shut your mouth."

Kylo's eyes dipped to the floor. He slowly removed his hands from the collar. "fine." He took a deep breath and began to approach Hux who stared at him puzzled. 

"How about I don't" he purred.

"What are you doing Kylo.."

Kylo stood nose to nose with Hux "what if I don't shut my mouth?" he bit his lip and sighed, staring into Hux's eyes through thick black eyelashes "Don't tease me, General", he moaned. Hux's face began to blush, he felt something stir in his pants. A coy smile spread across Kylo's face. He slowly undid the ties of his thin dressing gown, reaching his hands up he slid the robe off his shoulders and allowed it fall to the ground. 

"Fuck, Kylo" Hux sighed as he drank in every inch of Kylo's naked form. He was still covered in blood. The handmaidens were due to arrive soon, they would clean his skin, bathe him and prepare him for the wedding. 

"mm if you wouldn't mind" Kylo sunk to his knees, maintaining eye contact with Hux. He reached his hands up and unzipped the fly of the General's uniform trousers, releasing the other man's hard cock. Immediately Kylo ran his tongue up and down his length then opened his mouth wide and wrapped his lips around the head of Hux's penis. Hux moaned. He began to swirl his tongue as he sucked, taking Hux deeper and deeper, eventually burying his nose in a patch of bright red hair. Hux sighed, letting his head fall backward. Kylo began to move in a rhythm, cheeks hollowing, moving up and down Hux's length. Hux bit his lip, he felt close. Kylo moved his head away, letting Hux fall out of his mouth. "fuck me." He immediately made his way over to the dressing table stool, draping his body over it, sticking his ass up in the air. He watched over his shoulder as Hux approached, coming down to Kylo's level and positioning his cock in front of the other man's entrance. He leaned over and licked Kylo's neck then pushed his cock into him. Kylo yelped. Hux smiled. He started to thrust at a punishing pace "Say my name, scream it". Kylo arched his back, "Hux! Fuck! Come in me, come for me!", starting to put on a show. The general's eyes narrowed, suspicious. Hux slowed down his pace "Kylo..you know I won't let you out of this room. As much as I want this-and I really want this- I'm not letting you go.". Kylo fell quiet. His head hung from his muscled shoulders, wet with sweat. 

Suddenly the door unlocked and opened. Mitaka and a few hand maidens walked in. 

"General!" The young man stood shocked.

"Dopheld!" Hux spun round, whipping his cock out of Kylo so quickly the other man screamed. Hux quickly tucked his erect, leaking member back into his trousers. Kylo bit his lip, staring over his shoulder, spreading his knees further apart, scandalising the scene further. Precum already dripping out his hole. Hux scrambled to his feet, grabbing Kylo's robe and throwing it at him "fucking have some decency". Kylo slowly picked up the tie cord and put it between his teeth, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"uh, General. The handmaidens are here to get the Queen ready for his wedding"

"Good. Good work Lieutenant." Hux stuttered "Weren't you also to relieve me of my post? I have many security details to go over. I'm needed elsewhere." He wasn't sure if his face was red from fucking Kylo so vigorously or from the embarrassment of getting caught. 

"Yes sir, of course" Mitaka could look anywhere apart from at Hux and Kylo. 

Hux quickly left the room, walking down the corridor a few metres before he stopped. Turning his back to the wall, he rested his head against the cool marble. Legs wobbling. Fuck. They liked to play around with the idea of being caught but now that it happened, now that Mitaka's suspicions had been confirmed. Shit. What will they do? Well clearly Kylo would go off and get married. The ceremony was a few hours away, Hux was certain that Mitaka wouldn't say anything to Kylo about the situation, he could barely look at the man. Would he have to kill Mitaka to stop him talking after today? He was such a good lieutenant it seemed like a waste. He was loyal, maybe he wouldn't say anything anyway. Plus who would believe a lieutenant over a general anyway. Hux took out a cigarra, put it to his lips, lit it and inhaled. Hux rarely smoked now but always kept some spare in case he needed to. He closed his eyes, sure that the Mitaka situation would melt away by itself. He let his mind wander to Kylo. He'd missed the man. Missed his body, the way he smelled, his touch, the way it felt to be inside him. That might've been the last time they would ever fuck, Hux savoured it for a moment. He had to admit, getting caught was a thrill. Other eyes seeing Kylo's naked body, his cock inside of him, seeing how much he made the other man plead, sweat, pant. Hux finished his cigarra and headed toward his first meeting of the day. Half of the galaxy would be at this wedding, security was tight, they'd flown more troopers in just in case. He had a busy day ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this story so there'll definitely be a few more instalments! All your comments are SO appreciated!


	7. 84' Dreamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo’s wedding unfolds, nobody could’ve expected what unfolded

Mitaka sat quietly in the corner of the room, eyes glued to the floor. Kylo took him in for a second, what kind of guard couldn't even look at their prisoner. He had declined to put on his dressing gown and instead sat naked as the bath was ran. Although the collar he wore blocked out his connection to the force, he could still feel Mitaka's discomfort from his nudity. Kylo loved it. He thought about trying to seduce the young lieutenant to let him out of the room but he had a feeling that he wasn't the type who would respond to advances. Kylo pondered on whether or not Mitaka was a virgin. Did he like men? Women? Hutt? Nothing? Kylo's train of thought was interrupted by one of his handmaidens coming to retrieve him for his bath. He nodded and started to cross the room. 

"Are you not joining us Mitaka?" his voice was smooth, irresistible. 

"Of course not! I-I couldn't!" the lieutenant spluttered, face as red as Hux's hair. 

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding me?" Kylo smirked. 

Mitaka gulped and got up from his stool, following Kylo to the bathroom, hand on his tranquilliser blaster the whole time. 

The bathroom was huge and opulent, the tub grand, filled with milky white water and scattered with rose petals, turning pink as soon as Kylo stepped in, the blood washing from his skin. The hand maidens set to work, washing the blood from his skin with natural sponges, coming his hair through, rinsing his body. Kylo could feel Mitaka watching him, he tried to look more relaxed than he really was, he felt a knot at the pit of his stomach. Eventually the handmaidens led him out of the bath, drying their queen with soft towels and proceeding to rub essential oils into his skin. They massaged up his arms and down his legs, the palms of his hands and the soles of his feet, up his back and across his broad shoulders, down his abdomen. They even applied essential oils to his ass, between the cheeks, Kylo quietly gasped at the surprise, not having a lot of time to react before more hands applied oils to his groin, gently massaging the liquid into his penis and testicles. Kylo bit his lip. He never thought about how brave the handmaidens must have been, he was a killing machine, literally going on a bloody spree not even a day ago and here they were, massaging oils into his naked skin, either unfazed by his power or so dedicated to their role they would be willing to sacrifice themselves for their duty. Kylo watched Mitaka gingerly cover his groin with his hat. So he liked men after all.

Returning to the bedroom, the handmaidens began to wrap long lengths of white material around Kylo's waist, forming a floor-length underskirt. They began to apply red paint to his body, one long stripe from the nape of his neck down to the base of his spine, three vertical lines on his adonis belt, one under his belly button then two triangles directly below his nipples. He hated the white face makeup but it was traditional for weddings, they started to apply it to his face and neck, finishing at a point between his pecs. More red paint was applied to his face, two red dots on each cheek, his full upper lip filled in and a single line on his lower lip, the line was dragged down his chin, down his neck, between his pecs and finally finishing just above his navel. He stared at himself in the mirror, this was never supposed to be him, he wanted to finish his Jedi training, restore balance to the force, fight in battles, not become some Prince's concubine. Now that the body paint was dry, the hand maidens began to place his robes on him, layers of material wrapping round him, kimono-like. He knelt on the floor to allow his hair to be combed and styled, even sitting on a stool he was too tall for some of the handmaidens. They combed his thick black hair into a simple half up style and then began to adorn it with his headpiece. It sat heavy on his head, strands of jewels hanging down by his eyes, sharp lengths of metal poking out like the rays of a sun. He stood up and turned to face Mitaka who had been sitting in stunned silence. 

"Wo- you look beautiful your highness" he blurted.

Kylo slowly bowed his head with poise, face remaining neutral. The lieutenant and handmaidens began to walk toward the door, the ceremony was about to begin. 

"Would you mind giving me a moment alone. I just need a moment to prepare myself." said Kylo quietly.

"But you're a prisoner-" Mitaka sounded sympathetic. 

"Please. Just a minute." even through the makeup, Kylo's face looked sad. 

Mitaka nodded "one minute. I'll be right outside the door and I'm keeping it unlocked."

Kylo nodded. As the door clicked he turned to look at himself in the mirror, a single tear rolled down his cheek, smudging one of the red dots, transforming it from a circle into a line. 

After a minute Kylo arrived at the door. 

"Okay I'm ready."

***

Hux had overseen all of the preparations for the ceremony. Although he didn't have a lot of experience with weddings this was still very foreign to him. It was taking place in one of the courtyards of the palace. The area was covered in water, about waist deep. There were white marble stairs from each side that descended into the water. It was about sunset, the air felt hazy and warm, the sky reflecting softly on the water. They had been preparing the water for hours, pouring in ceremonial oils, scattering flower petals and chanting blessings over it. Now that Hux's preparations were complete he stood back and watched. This was an ancient and spiritual ceremony, outsiders like himself weren't allowed in the water so instead he stood leaning against one of the large marble columns that surrounded the courtyard. 'For an arranged wedding they certainly took it seriously' he thought.  
There was almost a hundred people in the water, the courtyard was huge so they weren't crammed in. Every member of the most important royal families of the galaxy were there. They all stood still, holding petals or whole flowers. All dressed in white, they reflected the sun. The entire party was arranged in a C shape around the priest and the groom. Both men stood quietly, both dressed in similar white robes. Hux appreciated the relative simplicity of it, it was beautiful. Everyone was quiet. 

A quiet murmur fell across the crowd, Kylo must be approaching. Hux remained where he was, Kylo would be coming from the halls behind him. 

First Kylo's handmaidens entered the water. They walked slowly and with poise, slow steady ripples forming as they walked. They joined the crowd and stood unmoving. The water becoming completely still. Mitaka arrived next to Hux, he bowed his head "sir". Hux bowed his in response. A few moments later, Kylo arrived, Hux could only see his profile, it looked sad but adorned. He slowly started to descend the steps and enter the water. His movements were slow. Hux watched as the water began to seep up his robes. He'd never seen someone move with such poise. 

Kylo eventually stopped, about twenty metres from where Hux stood and twenty metres from the crowd. He stood still, the water calmed.

Something didn't seem right. 

He reached to his side. Hux struggled to make out what he retrieved. 

He held it above his head, the metal glinting in the sunlight. His eyes fixed on the crowd.

He ignited it. Red light, blinding, in a cross shape held above his head. Both hands gripping the saber. 

In a breath he plunged it into the water. The entire courtyard lit up with blue, the water bright with energy. The noise was deafening, screams and a thrum of energy, screech of electricity. Hux shouted for nobody to enter the water. 

Kylo held the lightsaber in the water, pain screaming through his whole body.

The water was slowly starting to turn read as one by one the members of the crowd went limp and floated in the water. 

Kylo was vaguely aware that he was screaming, energy around him blurring everything out. He could feel himself slowly sinking into the water, his chest ebbing into the liquid. The moment his collar touched the water he felt a surge of energy as it broke in two. 

He felt everything. He felt them all. He felt himself weep as his body hit the water, his lightsaber finally going out. The whole courtyard was silent. The bright red water becoming still. The only sound that could be heard was the first order officers' panicked breathing. All of them shaken by what they'd just seen. Kylo became vaguely aware of the water moving, something splashing through the crimson with purpose. The next thing he could feel was Hux's hands under his armpits, pulling, dragging him out of the water and eventually dropping him onto the warm marble stairs. Picking him up and shaking him then dropping him again. Tears in the general's eyes "Why Kylo?" "I needed to restore balance" he said before finally passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Kylo really didn’t want to get married!   
> I’m just making up my own lightsaber physics really.  
> So I’ve actually had the wedding scene in my head for a few years but never had a story to put to it. Ever since I heard the song 84’ Dreamin by Com Truise I had this idea, I haven’t managed to write it the exact way I can picture it in my head but you never can really!   
> If you like, give the song a listen as you’re reading it! When the song gets a bit more chill at around 1min 43sec is when Kylo starts to walk into the water. As the beat changes at around 2min 35sec, that’s when I picture kylo plunging the lightsaber into the water.  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (Btw I don’t have any affiliation with Com Truise, I’m just a fan!)


End file.
